My Girl
by whateverworks161
Summary: This is about Brooke having baby Samantha Peyton, but losing her during senior year in high school. Only, she didn't lose her. Victoria kept Sam and Brooke away from each other. Life is full of twists and turns; takes place during season 6.
1. Little Green

**Hey, this story is for red lightning. This entire idea is all hers and I'm just the writer, she's the one who really thought this all up. I just hope everyone likes and appreciates it. Really, though, no one be too mean or anything cause this story is purely fiction. Please review and give me any advice if you have ideas or want to help. **

**Chapter 1- Little Green**

This is wrong. No, wrong isn't the right word; fucked up. Yeah, now that's the perfect word to describe this. Fucked up. Plain and simple. That's what this is. It's not fair or right. Then again, life isn't always fair; good doesn't always conquer over evil. That's just how it is, sometimes. But, deep down Angelina Young knows this is so wrong. She knows that she's messing with this poor baby girl's childhood. It isn't fair, though. Her parents need this money. They can't stay in the nursing home without a certain amount of money and it's up to Angelina to provide for them. She has to do this. It's either this or her parents won't be able to get the care and attention they desperately need.

Doing this is wrong, Angelina knowsand understand that. She does. Honest to God, she does. But, sometimes knowing isn't enough. Sometimes things just happen cause that's how life is. Life isn't easy and neither is being a villain. The young nurse eyes the adorable infant, squirming uncontrollably in her arms. The baby girl is absolutely beautiful with creamy white skin and innocent green eyes; it's almost as though, all of life's horrors haven't reached her.

An older woman blinks tiredly as she sums up the nervous nurse. Poor girl. This must be her first time dealing with absentee parents. "Hello, are you the nurse who called about an abandoned infant?" the gray haired woman asked gently and sounding rather sure of herself.

Angelina nods, her eyes glued to the beguiling child; she shouldn't be doing this. She can turn around right now or say this is all a mistake and that this baby's parents actually do what her. "I'm Claire Downing, with Family and Child Services in Charlotte, North Carolina." Claire runs a hand through her graying black hair, all the while offering the confused nurse a patient grin. "She's quite beautiful, did the parents name her?" Throughout her career, Claire has had to misfortune of naming perhaps two young infants; Henry John and and Emma Louise.

Pitying the child's future, Angelina tries to remember the name Brooke Davis was babbling about, before she gave birth. "Samantha Peyton" Angelina concluded as Claire nods sincerely; she was hoping the parents would give this beautiful girl a name. Samantha is a rather gorgeous name too, her adoptive parents could nick-name her Sam or Sammy.

For two seconds there's silence and then, "No, last name?" Claire knows the drill, the young teenagers like to keep their names out of it. However, they don't realize just how much this will hurt their child later in life. Perhaps, it's for the best, but still; everyone likes to know where they came from.

"The parents wanted to leave that out" Angelina lied.

"Well, I still need some information regarding them. What were her legal guardians' names? You can inform them that piece of information will only be in Samantha's file, so they don't need to worry" Claire stated with slight impatience trickling into her tone.

Angelina presses her lips together, tightly. "Brooke Davis and Liam Walker, but they don't want to be contacted." Her remark doesn't surprise Claire, she's heard this same song and dance countless times. History, it seems, is always repeating itself; no matter the circumstances, history won't stop churning out to be the same scenarios that usually end sadly.

"I see, well that's all I need." Claire takes Samantha out of Angelina's arms and starts out of the hospital.

"Wait." A lanky, young man with curly black hair steps in between Angelina and Claire looknig confused and slightly peturbed. Normally a man of his height would be considered abnormally tall, but his stature works for him. He's tall, but looks kind-hearted and gentle. "No, Brooke said she wanted to keep the baby. That's why I thought...she doesn't want her?" He sounds positively devastated by this news, he and Brooke talked all last week about this. She said she'd keep the baby and he could be the fun uncle.

"No." Angelina hopes the tall boy will leave and take his annoying questions with him. He seems to know Brooke and Angelina can't have anyone knowing what is going on or else the money won't reach her bank account.

"But, she promised." The curly headed man takes a deep breath as he stares at his little niece with sadness flickering in his eyes. He knows what he has to do. He has to do right by his brother's kid. Hell, she's his niece. "What about me? I'm the baby's uncle, can't I take her?" he asked as he hesitantly reaches for the little girl who stares at him with Brooke's large green eyes. Matthew resists the growing urge to gasp at them, she looks so much like Brooke; it's scary.

Claire asked, "You're Brooke's brother?"

"No, I'm Liam Walker's brother, Matthew Walker." Matthew hastily shows them his license and college identification card. "I'm twenty four years old. I have a steady job and an apartment in Charlotte. I could take custody of the baby." He knows he most likely sounds like a crazed child kidnapper, but this baby is his only family. He doesn't speak with his father or brother and his mother died when he was young.

"I see." Claire smiles tightly. "I suppose pending a blood test, you could apply to adopt the baby." Matthew fails to mention that he also has two roommates, whom don't know anything about children either, but he's almost certain Rosie and Todd won't mind. Rosie is looking into becoming an elementary teacher and Todd has four younger siblings. They can do this.

Matthew sounds hopeful, he has to do this. The baby is his family and family looks out for each other, no matter what. "Can I do the blood test, right now?" The young man can see hesitance flicker through Claire's eyes, but she sighs and nods.

"It's rather unusual, but I'm sure seeing as to how we're in a hospital it can easily be done" Claire stated as she waves over several young interns. "Matthew, if you decide to take custody of Samantha. Are you sure you'll be able to handle the responsibilities that are attached to that? Will you be able to be a parent to her? I know this may be hard, but after you sign these documents. You will legally, be her parent. Can you do that?" Meaning, can you step up? Matthew hasn't always been known for being a guy people rely on, but he'll do his best by this kid.

"One hundred percent" Matthew promised lifting the baby into his arms and cradling her like a football. He still can't believe Brooke decided she didn't want to keep his poor niece. Matthew knew his punk little brother didn't want her, but Brooke's supposed to be the better person. She's supposed to be the person who steps up and is loyal, no matter what. "Her name's Samantha?" He overheard Brooke, Haley, and Peyton gushing about names a few months ago. Peyton liked Elizabeth and Haley thought Lydia or Grace were pretty, but Brooke stayed adamant with Samantha.

"Samantha Peyton" Claire informed him, causing a half-smile to edge it's way on Matthew's young face. Peyton would've loved that. She probably would've bragged about it forever and called Samantha by her full name. Guess that's not how things are going to work out now. Haley and Peyton probably know about Brooke's decision and don't want to be bothered. Maybe he can talk to Haley, she's due in a few months. Matthew shakes his head. No, he can't talk to anyone from Brooke's past, he can't have Brooke Davis pissed at him.

"That's pretty, she's beautiful. Don't you think? A little angel." He grins as he plays with one of her small fingers. "Samantha Peyton Walker" he mused as he walks into the elevator with Claire while Angelina watches looking extremely anxious. At least, little Samantha's with family. But, Victoria Davis cannot under any circumstances find out about this. No way in hell. Victoria would take back her money and Angelina can't have that. At least this way, everything sort of worked out. Everyone's kind of happy.

* * *

Brooke leans into the cushions and closes her eyes. This isn't fair. She was told her baby girl was healthy. But, apparently there can be complications. The birth went alright. Well, she thought it went fine. As much as labor can be, but Doctor Smith explained that sometimes things go wrong. Only, Brooke distinctly remembers doing everything right. She ate fruit and jogged as much as she could. Hell, she still practiced with the Ravens everyday until her ankles burned. The eighteen year old thought that she did what she was supposed to.

Victoria tried to console her, but as usual Brooke pushed her away. And being the woman she is, Victoria left. She left the hospital and decided now was the perfect time to start working on the company for her daughter. Yes. Victoria knows this is wrong. Of course, she knows, but everyone wants a baby. The little girl will probably get adopted in a matter of seconds. From what Victoria saw, the child is rather beguiling and has large green eyes. Oh, who wouldn't want an adorable baby like that? All Victoria can do is hope she doesn't have colic. Brooke had colic. About four weeks after they brought her home, Victoria hired two nannies; one for the day and another for night. It's easier to stay farther away. That way personal attachments don't form.

"How...this isn't fair, Tutor Girl. I did everything right. I did. You know, I did" Brooke rambled, more to herself than Haley, who nods sympathetically. Because they both got pregnant, the two became a team and vowed to raise their children as best friends. Haley guesses that can't happen now. Peyton used to joke about getting knocked up, just to fit in around the two pregnant women.

"I know." Haley sits beside her and strokes her friend's mussed locks. She feels a bit awkward that Brooke doesn't have a child and yet, here she is, with her sort of chunky belly basically rubbing it in her face. "Everything's gonna be okay, Brooke." Haley doesn't know why she said that. Brooke really seemed to cling to the thought of having a child. Most would feel worried or angry, but Brooke grew to love it; she saw this baby as the Rory to her Lorelai.

"No, nothing's okay. My baby girl is gone. I never even got to be her Mama. This isn't fair. I did everything those stupid books said. I stayed away from junk food and I ate healthy. Well, except when we ate splurged and had tacos, but that was once...I did it right" Brooke sobbed as she briefly wonders what her daughter would've been like. Would she have been a smart ass like Liam or a prom queen like herself? Maybe a mix of both, Brooke didn't like the idea of having Liam's child, but she grew to love the idea of having a daughter. A little girl she could dress up and someone that would always be there for her.

"B. Davis, this may feel like the world's crashing down, but Haley's right. We'll get through this" Peyton promised meaningfully. Over the years, she's never really seen Brooke break down. Usually, Brooke wears a mask of courage and keeps it all inside. She holds it all in while everyone else is crumbling. She's the girl nobody ever thought would cry.

Brooke whispered shakily, "it wasn't supposed to be like this. Right now, I'm supposed to be arguing with you guys over baby names. We're supposed to be laughing and cooing at my baby girl. I...I-I didn't even get to be her Mama."

"Shh, shh." The friends wrap their arms around one another and let Brooke sob. That's what she needs to do right now. She needs to give it a good cry. Haley and Peyton exchange looks, they both don't know what they'd do if the same thing happened to them. Peyton knows she'd feel as though the world was screwing her over and Haley would probably take it out on the rest of the world, but Brooke...Brooke likes to bare things with a shaky smile. "It'll get better."

The brunette nods, but on the inside she doesn't believe that. How can this get better? She may have more children in the future, but nothing will ever replace the child she lost. The little princess who was supposed to be in her life. No. This isn't fair. She's supposed to have this one good thing, so it can counter out all the shit that's happened in her life. This isn't right.


	2. Shooting Star

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been wicked busy with SAT Prep and figuring out my life. Sorry, I'll do my best to update more often. I hope you all really enjoy this story and give me any feedback or advice. Oh and this story is truly all Red Lighting's.**

**Additional Information: Haley is still an English teacher at Tree Hill High School and Quentin is still alive. I've always loved Q, so I'm going to play it out like he is. Peyton owns her struggling Record Studio, Luke is a basketball coach, Nathan is working on getting into the NBA, and Brooke owns a successful fashion label. **

**Oh and Emma Chance is a character I'm considering and trying to find a way to incorporate her into the story as well.**

**Chapter 2**

**Five Years Later**

Emma Chance stares out the window as her ninth grade English teacher drones on and on about Romeo and Juliet. Damn, that book has to be the stupidest book she's ever read. Emma isn't exactly an avid reader, she prefers playing sports with her foster brothers and guy friends. Around school, Emma is known for being a playful cute girl whose everyone's best friend.

The fourteen year old sighs, wondering why her biological parents never even wanted her. According to her file, Emma was dropped off at a fire station with a note and blanket. The note specifically pleaded that whoever adopted her to name her Emma. The first couple to adopt her were the Chances' when they had kids' of their own, they gave four year old Emma back. Since then, Emma's been bounced from foster home to foster home; most good and some bad. Life isn't always easy, but Emma has a plan; when she turns sixteen, she's getting emancipated.

"Emma? Emma Chance," her English teacher's annoyed tone brings the young teen out of her trance and back into her shitty reality.

"Yeah" the young girl with dark curls answered quietly as she tucks a strand a hair behind her ear feeling nervous. English happens to be, her favorite class. Mrs. Scott may be a hard-ass, but she actually seems to really care for her students.

Haley sighs softly; being a young teacher is difficult, especially when her supposed best students aren't paying attention. "Why is Romeo and Juliet considered a tragedy?" she asked hoping she doesn't sound as annoyed as she feels. Usually, Emma Chance listens during class, she doesn't raise her hand much, but she listens enough for Haley to feel as though she knows the material.

Emma opens her mouth to answer, but the period bell rings, marking the end of that class. A slight smile tugs on the sides of Emma's cheeks, one Haley glowers at and is almost instantly ripped from the girl's face. Her other students' start to file out of the classroom.

Quentin smiles at Emma, who pokes her tongue out at him. "You ready for our tutoring session today, beautiful?" Quentin and Emma have been friends for several years now, Emma used to live next door with her other foster parents, but she got transferred out last year.

"You know, I do have a name." Emma makes a face, she hates it when anyone calls her beautiful; it makes her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know" Quentin answered, rolling his eyes. "I just like giving people nicknames." He knows Emma doesn't like being called beautiful, but she is. She could be the most beautiful girl, he's ever laid eyes on.

Emma taps her chin, thoughtfully. "Hmm, what should I call you?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him with a playful grin forming on her face.

Quentin asked draping an arm over her shoulder, "What about boyfriend?" A part of him isn't joking, a part of him wants Emma to be his girlfriend, but that part of him is kept hidden from the world.

"What about never?" Emma ducks out from his arm and smiles teasingly. "How bout' this, if something comes to mind, I'll let you know."

"I'll see you after school." Everyday after school, Emma tutors him in English and History, but they sometimes play a quick pick-up basketball game.

Emma smiles as she starts to leave the classroom. "Emma, hang back a moment. I think we need to have a talk, sit" Mrs. Scott ordered in a kind, yet stern tone, which causes Emma to feel like a complete idiot. She should've booked it out of there, when she had the chance.

"I gotta get to my next class" Emma answered sounding and feeling nervous, she hadn't meant to day-dream during Mrs. Scott's class.

"I'll write you a pass. Sit down," Emma reluctantly sits, hoping Mrs. Scott won't call her foster parents; it's not like they'd care, but they'd hate to be disturbed. "Is there something going on that I should know about?" Haley asked her eyes becoming contort with concern for one of her favorite students.

Emma decides to play dumb. "What do you mean?" She knows exactly what Mrs. Scott means, but that doesn't matter; it's easier to be dumb in life.

"You haven't been paying attention much these days. I'm a little worried and considering your a...well, I have to ask, is there anything going on at home?"

"No, nothing" Emma answered earnestly. "I've just been distracted about stuff and...I'm sorry, it won't happen again." The young teen honestly wishes she hadn't been in such deep thought about her past.

"Emma, if you ever need to talk to someone." Haley reaches out and touches Emma's hand in a gentle maternal manner. "I'm always here for you, okay?" she asked glancing into Emma's ocean blue eyes with hope.

"Okay," the young teen nods as her cheeks start to burn into a scarlet blush. "Can, I have that pass now?" Having her teacher be her therapist could actually be worse than having a therapist.

* * *

Brooke leans against the counter as she watches little Jamie Scott run around her store. He looks more like Haley than Nathan, but a bit like Lucas. Hell. The little boy could be Luke's besides the fact that he considers his Daddy his ultimate hero. Brooke's actually proud of Nathan; he's started walking again and plans on regaining his composure to rejoin the NBA.

For a brief moment, Brooke wonders what her baby Samantha would be like. Would she have had Liam's eyes? Would she have been resilient? Would she have been a little trouble-maker, cutie? All these wonders float through Brooke's mind. Along with an even worse wonder, why her baby girl had to die? Why couldn't it have been someone, anyone else? Why does everything bad happen to her? Why couldn't she have just this one thing?

Jamie glances at his aunt, looking concerned for her well-being. He doesn't know why his aunt is always so sad. "Aunt Brooke, are you okay?" the little boy asked taking her hands and staring into her serious green eyes.

"I'm fine, Jimmy-Jam, but I'd be the worst god-mother ever if I didn't get you another ice-cream with at least three scoops before bringing you home" Brooke said forcing herself to grin kindly as she lifts the little boy into her arms.

Jamie offers his favorite aunt a genuine grin. "You're my favorite" the dark haired blonde whispered in her ear as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"You're mine too, babe."

Matthew struggles to keep up with his very energetic niece. Ever since, he first brought Samantha home from the hospital that day; he and his roommates made a pact to be her family. Rosie took on the role of being her surrogate mother while Todd became her playful uncle. That's how it was for a long time, until Todd joined the Peace Core and is now living in a hut in Kenya. Rosie is currently working at a prestigious, corporate law firm in Charlotte. Matthew is an architect with a company four friends established in their twenties.

For all of a second, Matthew takes his eyes off Sam and onto an attractive red haired woman. In that brief moment, Sam has disappeared. Matthew feels his heart practically leap out of his chest as he looks around desperately. No, no. He couldn't have lost her. All he did was take his eyes off her for a second, not even a second more like a millisecond.

"Monkey! Samantha, where are you?" Matthew demanded looking around for his adopted daughter, sadly. He honestly prays to God, the last time he lost her had to be at least two months ago. Sam wandered off while they were at a Toy Store when Todd was in charge, nearly scared Matthew's former roommate to death.

Sam skips over to the ice-cream cart with excitement flickering in her green eyes. Ice-cream, Ice-cream! Little Samantha Peyton Walker loves ice-cream, especially cookie dough. That's her favorite. Oh and cookies and cream too. Nothing can beat those too. Not even mint chocolate chip. That's Uncle Mattie's favorite flavor, but he doesn't really like ice-cream. Well, not as much as Sam. He likes boring stuff, like reading and being quiet. He likes quiet time, a lot. Quiet time is usually when Sam takes her nap, but sometimes Sam sneaks downstairs to watch her uncle. He hardly ever watches T.V. all he does is work or read some gigantic book.

Looking around for Uncle Mattie, tears start to gather in Sam's eyes. Where'd he go? The five year old sniffles at the thought of being lost, Uncle Mattie was right there and now he isn't. What happened? Where is he? Several tears wobble down Sam's cheeks. "Sweetie," a kind looking woman with a blonde boy around her age stated softly. "Are you okay?" Jamie eyes the little girl looking just as worried as his god-mother.

"I-I…c-ca-an-n-n't finded Unca Mattie" Sam sobbed sadly as she rubs her nose with her sleeve and cries out, looking absolutely broken hearted.

Brooke asked, "Are you lost?" Jamie's never been lost in her care, but Haley's told her countless stories about Jamie vanishing from her side; it's what kids do.

"No, he is" Sam insisted.

"Okay" Brooke replied, taking a deep breath. "Where did you last see him?" The fashion designer can't believe she's doing this, especially with such an adorable little girl.

Sam tries to remember, but she doesn't exactly live here. They were only here to visit some of Uncle Mattie's friends and her Grandfather. He doesn't particularly like her much, but Uncle Mattie is constantly prompting her to mind her manners cause he's old-fashioned. "I don't know" the five year old sniffled.

Brooke nods, understanding this all must be very scary for the poor little girl. "Do you know your Uncle Mattie's last name?" the young woman asked sincerely.

"His last name's same as mine."

"What's your last name?" Brooke is trying her best to keep her cool, but this child doesn't seem to be listening whatsoever.

Sam isn't sure, if she's allowed to give out her last name. "Walker" the little girl confessed shrugging at her own thoughts, Uncle Mattie would want her to find an adult she can trust. He says any adult with a kid seems safe enough.

The brunette is slightly taken aback by that comment, but she brushes it aside as coincidence more than anything else. There can be other Walkers' in the world. Her life can't revolve around Liam Walker, but wait…Liam had an older brother. Brooke squints as she struggles to remember his name. It was a long time ago that they had coffee about her baby. Michael, Martin…Matthew. Right, Matthew Walker. He was different than his family.

While his aunt thinks things over, Jamie being a Scott and rather social butterfly takes a step forward and holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jamie Scott" Jamie announced with a warm grin, Brooke smiles down at her godson. Grateful, he's so much like his friendly mother.

"I'm not supposed ta tell strangers my name, Jamie" Sam disagreed folding her arms over her chest and pouting.

"But, I'm not a stranger" Jamie answered softly. "You know my name."

"Oh." Sam thinks about it; his reasoning makes sense, but Uncle Mattie doesn't like it when she gives away their personal information. "Well you can call me, Monkey" the child answered nodding seriously, these people seem nice enough.

Brooke asked laughing, "Monkey?" Never has she ever met such a confident, trusting little girl.

"Cause I like ta climb stuff" Sam answered raising an eyebrow at Brooke, causing Jamie's eyes to widen; Monkey looks a lot like Aunt Brooke. "That's what my fweinds call me."

"Okay, Monkey, I'm Brooke. Do you know your uncle's phone number?" Sam shakes her head, wishing she did, but she isn't good with numbers. "Do you know where you live?" Brooke asked hoping this question will shed some light onto the enchanting young child.

Now that one, Sam knows and loves. "I lib in Charlotte" she announced quite proudly, that's her favorite place in the entire world. That and Disney Land, but she's only been there once and that with Uncle Todd.

Brooke asked quietly, "How'd you get here, then?"

"We took Uncle Mattie's car" Sam answered in a duh sort of tone. How else could she get here? Man, this lady isn't dat smart.

"Okay, do you remember where you were last with your uncle?" Sam purses her lips together and shakes her head; tears start to gather in her eyes. "There, there, baby girl. Don't cry. It's okay, I'm sure we'll find him" Brooke promised rubbing the child's back.

"Monkey!" a lanky and extremely familiar young man finally jogs over to the trio looking exasperated and worried. Brooke eyes the man wondering if she knows him, she has to know him. Yeah, Brooke thinks she remembers him. Something about this guy seems very familiar. Only, Brooke can't place it. "Monkey, you can't run off like that."

"Sowwy, Uncle Mattie" Sam apologized profusely.

"It's okay, princess." Matt kisses the top of her head and smiles warmly. "Just don't scare me like that again, okay?" he asked cupping her face with his hands ad staring into her dark green eyes.

Sam nods feeling sorry for herself and the trouble she's caused her favorite person in the entire world. "I won't...not ever" the child promised wrapping her arms around her uncle and crying on his shoulder.

Matthew glances over at Brooke and feels his eyes widen, slightly. He never thought he'd meet up with Brooke Davis ever again, especially not with a little boy who looks around Samantha's age. Matt frowns, wondering if this is Brooke's little boy. The kid doesn't look much like her, but appearances can be deceiving. "Brooke Davis?" Matthew asked, of all the freaking people in the entire world. He had to bump into Brooke Davis.

"Matthew Walker" Brooke answered happily with a pleasant grin. The last time, she saw Matthew had to be about six years ago, right before she went into labor.

"The one and only."

Brooke applauded, "wow, just...you've gotten so big. I mean, you were big before, but look at you! You're wearing a suit and...wow." Growing up, Matthew was a skinny kid with no muscles and a kind heart.

Matthew agreed, chewing on his lower lip. "Yeah, it's been awhile."

"Five years" Brooke corrected with dismay in her tone, she thought Matthew would be there for her after baby Samantha died, but he wasn't. He never once came to check up on her, not once.

"Who's this little guy? Your son?" Matthew asked sounding hurt; if this is Brooke's son, then this really isn't fair to Samantha. If Brooke wanted a boy, the least she could've done was pretend like she cared.

"Oh no, do you remember Haley and Nathan?" Matthew nods as he stares at the little boy, who doesn't look anything like what he remembers Nathan. He remembers Nathan Scott having dark hair with blue eyes. Maybe the boy has his eyes, but that's about it. "Well, this is their son, Jamie" Brooke announced feeling a twinge of jealousy for Haley and Nathan.

Matt grins, James happens to be his middle name. This kid looks pretty adorable too, with his blonde cropped hair and red cape. "That's a nice name" the young man complimented the boy who puffs out his chest proudly.

Jamie replied, "Thank you." His Momma taught him to always be polite, especially when a person says something nice to you. That's just common sense.

"You're only saying that cause it's your middle name" Brooke murmured as she reaches over and gently ruffles her favorite nephew's dark blonde locks. God, he looks so much like Lucas; it's crazy.

"Well, it's sill a nice name" Matthew chuckled kindly as his gaze shifts downward to his beautiful Samantha. "I guess, now you know who this little monster is then, huh?" The young man tickles his adopted daughter's side, smiling as laughter erupts from her lips.

"Yeah" Brooke said forcing herself to smile as she slugs his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" The dark haired woman's tone is full of genuine agony and heart-wrenching pain; Brooke believed she and Matthew were friends.

Matthew demanded, "What?"

"I know you and Ty were brothers, but come on Matt" Brooke said frowning with dismay at Matthew, whose brow wrinkles with confusion. "Once upon a time, we were friends. It wasn't even that long ago."

"Brooke..." Matthew pauses and ruffles Sam's hair. "Princess, why don't you play over there with Jamie?" Sam smiles brightly as she takes Jamie's hand and drags him away. "Brooke, she isn't my kid." Brooke gathered that when Samantha didn't call him Daddy, but she's still confused as to what happened.

"What did Tyler knock up another girl? He would do that." Brooke struggles to keep the hurt from enveloping in her tone. She always had it in her heart that Tyler was special, especially since he treated her like a queen. After he found out she was pregnant, he gave her cash to get rid of "it." He called their child it. No, Brooke knew he wasn't worth it after that. But, it still hurts that he had another child all those years ago.

Matthew looks rightfully shocked, he thought Brooke knew right off the bat that this was her daughter. "Tyler only ever knocked up one girl" he replied softly as his eyes flicker over to Sam and Jamie, who're running around the park benches; giggling with delight.

"Matt" Brooke warned, unsurely.

The young architect cleared his throat and stated, "Brooke, that little girl over there...that's your daughter."

**Please Review!**


	3. You and Me

**Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated. I'm just trying to put this story together without messing anything up and I have reread this multiple times. I know I may have some minor grammatical errors, but I'm doing the best I can. Oh and Emma's purpose will come later in the story. I always thought Quinn deserved some type of romance. He was a good guy and once talked to Haley about the possibility of having children someday. Not that I want him to be like every other teen father, like every other parent in Tree, but a girlfriend would be nice.**

**Chapter 3- You and Me**

Victoria leans against her chair, sighing. Her eyes flicker over to her daughter's second grade school picture. Of course, Brooke looked absolutely beautiful. Her brown hair was curled adorably and she wore some lip gloss, as means of making her lips look shiny. It also helped that she was the prettiest girl in her class. All the other children wore attire suitable for playing outside, but her Brooke wore a vibrant red dress. Only, twenty eight minutes after the picture was taken, Brooke ruined that dress in a game of tag with Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton Sawyer is the exact reason; Victoria doesn't want her daughter in Tree Hill. That and perhaps that child could be wandering about. Angelina informed Victoria that a young couple, who resided in Tree Hill; adopted the infant. And Victoria is almost certain, the minute Brooke sees the little girl, she'll know. That child will ruin everything just in one instant. She'll take away their fortune and most likely ruin Brooke, too. At the moment, her daughter is strong and focused, but with a distraction in her life. It'll ruin Brooke's fantastic designs and change everything.

"Pamela, schedule a flight to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Oh and I'll need two tickets for my return in two weeks," Victoria ordered ominously as the assistant nods, not daring to tell her boss, her name is Paige; not Pamela. "There are things I need to take care of." Paige already has Logan Airport on the line and is demanding first class for the three hour flight. For she, knows better than to ask anything less the first class. The last assistant who made that mistake…well, Paige thinks she may be working at Burger King.

* * *

Emma leans against the wall as she watches Quinn take a shot and miss. The ball rolls over to her feet and the young teen picks it up with an impish grin. "Why're you shots shitty?" the daring young girl demanded chucking the ball into his arms causing Quinn to groan. He forgot how hard she could through a basketball.

"What? They aren't shitty. I'm just…distracted" Quinn answered softly, searching for the right word to describe his father's reappearance into his and Andre's life, yet again. Momma wants him to welcome Dad's reappearing act, but Quinn is wary. He doesn't particularly trust his father and doesn't understand how his brother can. Though, it is fairly easy for a five year old to trust others.

"Distracted," Emma repeated with a smirk playing on her lips. "The team's been playing kinda crappy lately too. Your season hasn't been as great as it was last year. I mean, you guys almost won the Championships. You guys were so close."

"And I choked," Quinn finished the tale everyone around Tree Hill knows. The reason they lost is cause he choked and that's that. Coach Scott always says different, but Quinn knows what everyone in town believes.

Emma makes a face. "You aren't the whole team, Quinn. You're just one player with fifteen other guys. The game doesn't rely on you to do everything" the fourteen year old announced seriously, knowing that everyone in town believes it was Quinn's fault.

Quinn scoffed, "Says the cheerleader."

"You're so sexist. We played on the same Minor team and I had a better shot than you," Emma commented dryly, a twinkle starts to appear in her hazel eyes. "I bet I have a nicer shot than you now, too."

"Ooh, those are fighting words" Quinn applauded meaningfully. "Hope you can back em' up."

"I can," Emma takes the ball from his grasp and fires it into the net. The ball swishes into the basket and Emma turns to face Quinn with a triumphant smirk.

"Let's make this fun. When you lose, you gotta kiss me" Quinn stated almost instantly, setting his terms as such. He's kissed almost every girl in this town, but Emma Chance. She's so beautiful too and her lips are heart-shaped.

"Alright, but if I win, you have to wear a dress to school" Emma answered evenly as Quinn's eyes widen a bit, when they were younger; Emma was an amazing basketball player. Of course, she moved away when she was seven, but she came back perhaps, three years ago.

The dark brown haired teen stated, "Believe it or not, I don't own any dresses."

"We'll go shopping for one, then" Emma promised sincerely, her eyes bright at the thought of dress shopping with Quentin Fields, only the dresses would be for him. Oh god, the thought is almost too hilarious to comprehend.

"Why don't you have one?" Quinn asked raising his eyebrows.

"Cause dresses aren't my thing." Quinn totally and completely believes her; he's never once seen Emma in anything, but dark jeans, her leather jacket, and boots. The only time she doesn't sport her dark attire is during basketball games, when she wears her cheerleading uniform.

Emma asked incredulously, "What and you think they're mine? You know, you really are maybe, the most sexist guy I've ever met."

"That depends on who wins this game, doesn't it?" the teenage basketball player countered his eyes dancing with excitement. The last time they played was when they were seven, but when Emma missed a shot, her foster dad slapped her across the face. Quinn still doesn't understand why nobody said anything or stopped him. The next day, Emma was sporting a black eye and ignored all the teachers.

"Whoever gets to twenty first, wins. Lady's first." They start the game, Quinn is pleasantly surprised that Emma is actually attempting to beat him and not letting him win. She's different than most girls. A lot of girls' wouldn't have wanted to even get down and dirty. Emma had a good lead in the beginning, but Quinn managed to pick himself up and at the moment, he's one shot away from winning this game.

"Why don't you just give up and lemme kiss you?" Quinn demanded incredulously. "You're gonna lose anyway, babe. It'll be sweeter, if we aren't sweaty."

"I never give up" Emma vowed seriously, she hasn't given up on the ridiculous notion that someday she'll get parents or maybe her originals will come back. Actually, it was her birth mother who gave up her rights. Emma never knew her biological father, but Mum always said he was in the movie business and his name was Paul or something. Perhaps, her biological father will want her.

Quinn praised, "That's an attractive trait." He really means it.

"Shut up, I can still beat yah" Emma ordered waving her arms around in a weak attempt to prevent the taller boy from getting his game winning basket.

"Baby, after I take this shot. The game's over," Quinn smirks as he takes a shot and the ball swishes into the net. "You ready to kiss me, babe." He starts to saunter over, when Emma grabs his shirt and pulls him in close, kissing him sharply on his lips.

Emma hadn't meant to kiss him like that. She just wanted to get it over with, but now, she isn't certain she wants the kiss to end. Quinn runs his hands through her tangled blonde mess of hair and the pair continues kissing for quite some time that is until Raven's Coach Lucas Scott clears his throat, "Quentin Fields, I thought you wanted the gym to practice." The way he says practice is the same way, Quinn's mother says homework.

The teens pull away, feeling their cheeks redden. "Umm, sorry Coach, I got distracted" Quinn said eyeing Emma with a heartfelt grin. He didn't think; she'd actually kiss him. The bet was more out of playfulness than anything else, but it did feel good.

"I can see that," Lucas mused thoughtfully, remembering instincts when he and Peyton would often sneak out of class for a kiss. "You can start on your suicides and you-"he turns and grins at young Emma Chance. "Quit distracting my players." His tone is teasing and full of kindness, causing the embarrassed teen to smile.

"Of course, Coach Scott" Emma agreed playfully, her hazel eyes full of warmth. She honestly loves the idea of being Quinn's girlfriend, but he's notoriously known for being a player and Emma doesn't want to deal with that. "I'll see yah later, Fields."

Quinn answered, "Later, Chance." He grins as Emma quickly exits the gym. The young teen glances at his coach with trepidation and a content grin. Emma Chance actually kissed him, she really kissed him.

"What are you grinning about?" Lucas asked wanting more than anything to slap his player on the back and tease the kid, but he has to be the boy's coach. "You still have to run suicides."

Quinn thinks about his kiss with Emma for a moment, "coach it was so worth it." The dark haired teen starts his suicides, grinning like a love-struck fool the entire time.

* * *

Brooke swallows hard. She did not just hear what she thinks she heard. No, she must've not heard Matthew right. Maybe, she was just hoping she'd hear that and he said it. No, he's wrong. He's so wrong it's unbelievable. Maybe, Matthew's trying to play a joke on her. But, trickery and cruel pranks were more Liam's style than Matthew's. The lanky man would prefer being cooped up in a library than bullying others.

"What did you just say?" Brooke demanded as her ears begin to ring. No, she couldn't have heard Matt right. This all must be some contorted dream. She just has to wake up.

"Don't play dumb. You know Sam's yours. You were the one who freaking gave her up. You and Liam…I expected Liam not to want that kind of responsibility. But, you. You promised me, you'd raise her. You promised me and then I heard you just didn't want her," Matthew is near shouting and he doesn't even care. Brooke shouldn't have abandoned her daughter.

Brooke demanded sounding confused, "What are you talking about?"

"That nurse was gonna give her to a Social Worker. You let a stranger just take her away and you weren't gonna tell me. I thought we were better friends than that," Matthew replied with genuine hurt flashing in his eyes. After, Brooke found out she was pregnant; she and Matt talked almost every day about possible out-comes. "Dammit Brooke, you said you wanted her. You told me and I believed you."

"I did want her! But, my baby died. Matt," Brooke lowers her voice, realizing several bystanders and the children are listening in on their conversation. "I…you must be confused. My baby died during labor. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her throat…and she died. It was right after I held her."

"What are…no, Brooke that doesn't make any sense. They would've clipped the umbilical cord, before they gave her to you. Whoever told you that was an idiot." Matthew blinks as realization hits his dark brown eyes. "Your baby didn't die" the tall, young man replied earnestly.

"Matt, this isn't funny."

Matthew stated firmly, "I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to tell you the truth. Your baby…Samantha never died, you terminated your parental rights and I adopted her."

Brooke takes a deep breath, "if what you're saying is true. I would never give up my baby. I wanted her the second I knew I was pregnant. How'd you adopt her?" the fashion designer asked her brow crinkling in confusion. Social Services would have to notify her if something like that happened, wouldn't they?

"Some nurse had her and was giving her to a social worker. I was there and heard everything. I thank God every day for me; showing up at that time. Just think, what could've happened if I decided to go to Ty's place and tare him a new one for abandoning you" Matthew said sounding absolutely disheartened; he doesn't know if it was by coincidence or God's good grace that he got custody of Sam.

"I-I still don't understand, how it's possible that I never knew about Samantha" Brooke said sounding on the verge of tears. "I never would've given her up, if I had known. Never," they've missed out on so much time.

Matthew nods, still perplexed with these sudden realizations. So, if Brooke actually wanted to keep Sam, then what the hell went wrong? Who made it so Brooke didn't get the child she wanted to raise and Sam didn't get the mother she deserved? An angry glare settles in Matt's eyes as he decides something. "Tomorrow, we're going to that hospital" the architect stated determinedly all the while, eyeing his niece with Jamie.

"Matt?" Brooke asked quietly.

The young man glances at his friend and answered, "Yeah."

Brooke glances curiously at her supposed daughter in brief wonderment. Jamie and Samantha are currently running around the park, playing what Brooke assumes is tag. The child has a wild mess of brown curls that are flowing carelessly in the wind. Brooke can tell her eyes are green from half-way across the park and her smile lights up a room. God, she's just what Brooke imagined her daughter would be.

A hopeful expression flashes through the young woman's face, "what's she like?" Brooke asked pleadingly taking a seat on a nearby park bench, they have all day; Haley and Nathan are going away on a weekend trip.

Matthew sits beside her and starts telling his former friend, everything he knows about his beautiful little niece. Perhaps, this is a good thing for little Sammy. But, Matthew vows, he's never going to let Brooke take full custody of Samantha. Not while, he's gotten used to be a father figure to her. Matt doesn't think, he could ever give her up. She's been part of his life for so long, it'd insane.


	4. A Drop In The Ocean

**I'm sorry that it's been awhile since I last updated. I'm just trying to put this entire story together without messing it up. This story is one hundred percent Red Lightening's, I'm just the writer. This was all her idea and she deserves a lot of praise for thinking this up. I'll do my best to update more often.**

**Chapter 4: A Drop In The Ocean**

Matthew and Brooke decided to drop the kids' off at Skills and continue on their merry way to the hospital. The entire ride there, Brooke grilled Matthew about Samantha. He talked so much about Sammy, by the time they found a parking space; his jaw was sore. At the moment, Brooke and the Chief of the hospital are having a bitching match per usual, Brooke's winning marvelously. Matthew sees nothing has changed since high school.

"I didn't sign any fucking thing, releasing my parental rights. That's bullshit."

Brooke folds her arms over her chest and glares at Chief Jackson O'Hara. The man runs a hand through his short brown hair. Never in his entire career has he ever witnessed this. Of course, he's heard of these strange occurrences at other hospitals, but not his hospital. Not the place where he's worked since his days as an intern.

"Ms. Davis, your signature is plainly written here," Chief O'Hara stated sincerely.

"I didn't sign anything. I didn't give up my child. I would never do that. I was told, my daughter was dead," Brooke replied clenching her fists in disgust. If this man is saying, she wrote jack shit on this form saying her rights are terminated. Then he's full of it. Brooke has vowed to fight anyone who gets in the way of receiving rightful justice.

Chief O'Hara asked, "Who told you this?" Though, he isn't quite sure if he wants to know who orchestrated such agony. If anything ever happened to his baby girl, Jackson would want their head on a platter.

"Doctor Eric Smith," Brooke informed the older man, who leans back in his chair and sighs. Eric and Jackson roomed together in college, they're very good friends. Jackson is the godfather of Eric's youngest daughter, Ruthie. "He…he and another intern, Angelina Young…yeah that was her name."

Jackson's eyes widen slightly, his wife. No this woman cannot be talking about his wife. His Angie would never do that. She wouldn't do something so blatantly illegal. No, she wouldn't do that, she's a good person. Angie would never risk not being part of their ten month old daughter, Amanda's life. Angie loves her family too much to do something so rash.

"No, it…it has to be another…" Chief O'Hara flashes back to a time, possibly six years ago when Angie was in quite a funk. Her parents were close to getting kicked out of their nursing home and…all of sudden, everything was okay. Now that he really thinks about it, he never knew how she came up with all that money. "Listen, I want to help you…but, there are steps…measures that need to be taken. Things need to happen a-and…if this happened to me, I would, I'd get myself a good lawyer and fight this."

"What?" Now, Brooke is dumbfounded and confused. She expected more of a screaming match between the Chief. He is, after all, the man in charge. He's the one, everyone looks at when there's a crisis.

"Leave," Chief O'Hara ordered, glancing side to side as though he's being watched. He honestly, can't stand the thought of their case getting thrown out. "Leave, right now and…get yourselves good lawyers."

Matthew and Brooke share looks of confusion, but reluctantly stand. "Why…why are you telling us this? Why are you helping us?" the young architect dared to ask, even though, he isn't quite sure he'll understand the answer.

"Cause, if that happened to my baby girl. I'd want justice and revenge," Jackson thinks about Amanda's first steps and her first word. He can't imagine what it's like missing out on milestones like that.

"But, your part of the hospital, you'll get sued too" Matthew doesn't want to pity this man, but he feels something for him. If the money is pulled from their hospital, jobs could be at stake, but nobody deserves missing out on their child's life.

"The hospital is a company, with lawyers of their own. If you want to sue me, go ahead. I'll fight you and we'll see what happens. But, this wasn't my mistake. This was Eric and Angie's and…you need to know that, we're-"Jackson sighs, trying to formulate a proper sentence. "This hospital has damn good lawyers and I know if you throw this at them, right now; unprepared and by yourselves. They'll play it off like you want money and you'll lose. With fair warning, you might have a chance."

Brooke's face falls, looking disheartened and ready to sob. "You mean to tell me, we don't have a chance?" She thought there was more justice in the world than this. Well, now that she thinks about it. Justice is bullshit. When Keith was murdered, nothing happened to Dan. When Victoria tried to steal her company, she couldn't fight her off. When Samantha was taken from her, nothing happened. Nothing ever goes her way.

"Right now, any lawyer could spin this. You guys could be frauds looking to get money or crazy people looking for attention," Chief O'Hara answered quietly, in his some odd years' as chief; he's seen almost everything. "Just…go and get yourselves fucking good lawyers. You'll need it in this fight."

Ethan Copeland watches Brooke Davis and his best friend, Matthew exit Chief O'Hara's office with dazed and slightly amazed expression etched onto their faces. He glances around the room, searching for anyone who seems moderately guilty. Angelina's facial expression catches his eyes in a matter of seconds. She looks like a little kid who took from the cookie jar. Guilty, almost, but not quite; more so disheartened and pained than anything else.

* * *

Emma leans against the door to the younger children's bedroom; the room is usually crowded with little kids, but most of them are downstairs watching cartoons. The rest have ventured outside and are playing a rousing game of hide-and-seek. Only, one boy is in there, nine year old Mason Wentworth.

He's staring dreamily out the window looking distant. His tuft of dark brown curls is neatly combed behind his ears. "I heard from Mel that you got in trouble today," Emma announced giving him a knowing look.

Per usual, Mason doesn't respond. When his Mom visited last summer, she was killed in a drug-store shooting. Mason stayed hidden in the car. The police have tried to get him to talk, but Mason's refused. He's become what some would call a selective mute. He can talk, he's just so divulged in his own grief; he doesn't want to. Their foster parents' don't know what to do with him, so they ignore it.

He wasn't always like that. He used to be quite adventurous and playful, but he and his Mom were very close with one another. She only lost custody of him because her schizophrenia made her behave irrationally and Mason often had to be the grown-up. Social Services allowed her to visit twice a week, under a few minor restrictions.

"What'd Bryan do to piss you off?" Emma doesn't expect an answer, the majority of the time; she can tell what Mason is thinking but just a simple look. Right now, he's not giving her anything, but a defiant huff.

Mason may be a mute, but he's known to get into his share of fights. Especially, when he feels he's been provoked. He glances out the window, trying to force himself to speak. Ever since, Mom died; he hasn't uttered a word. His guidance counselors try their best, but Mason doesn't seem interested in talking to anyone.

"Mason, look at me," Emma coaxed causing the nine year old to eye her apprehensively. "You can't keep getting in fights. I know you don't mean to, but…why don't you just talk, a little? Like say hi or something."

The fourth grader frowns at her, he thought Em understood. He thought she understand that he can't. He can't talk, no matter how much he tries. He doesn't want to talk. Nobody ever listens anyway; it's easier to just stay quiet.

"Bud, I want to hear your voice again. I miss it," Emma tried her eyes shining with unshed tears, feeling like a complete idiot. "I know you miss your Mom, Mase. But, you can't go through life not talking. How do you expect anyone to help you?" Her question cuts deep into his core and causes the younger boy to wince.

Mason eyes her with slight resentment in his eyes. Emma's never had parents. She can't possibly understand what it's like for him. He lost his Mom. Course, he never knew his Dad. But, that never seemed to much matter to him. It's an out of sight, out of mind kind of thing. Or at least it was; now his Social Worker, Claire Downing is currently searching for his Dad.

Emma sits down on the single bed near Mason and takes his hands. "It'll be impossible for anyone to really help you. Right here, right now. You can say whatever you want, but you hafta say something" Emma ordered softly, her tone is becoming full of warmth and hope. Mason isn't exactly an amazing listener, but he's always been a decent enough kid.

The younger boy thinks for a moment. "I'm starting to forget things," he admitted shamefully while tears press against the walls of his eyes.

"Like what?" The curly headed blonde teen wishes she could take away his pain with a magic wand, but Mason's hurting like no kid should. Sure, kids' have lost their parents. But, there's hardly a soul here, who lost their parents right in front of them. That's where Mason Julian Wentworth is the exception.

"The way my Mom did stuff. The kind of things we'd talk about. It makes me sad." Mason's tone is full of anguish and pain. He hates admitting things like this, it makes him feel as though, he's betraying his Mom.

"I can see how that would," Mason looks away; he doesn't wanna talk about it. "We can talk about that. We can talk about anything," Emma promised gently tapping his hand with the tips of her fingertips.

Mason pokes his chest adamantly. "I don't want to. I know my Mom would want me to talk about her. And I know you and Claire want things to be normal, but I don't feel normal. And I don't want to talk," the younger boy explained exiting the room, before Emma can coerce him into talking more.

* * *

Victoria impatiently waits for the blasted flight attendant to get her lost luggage. The insolent woman has to be the stupidest person she's ever met. Really, how hard could it be to obtain luggage from New York? They're a few states away for crying out loud. Victoria can just bet if she sent it by wagon, her suitcase would be in her hands by now.

"I'm so sorry about this ma'am, but your luggage is on its way back." The flight attendant answered trying to keep her patience with the rude woman. They hadn't meant to lose her luggage, things like that do happen. But, did this lady understand. No! She just…well basically had a tantrum and keeps insulting the staff.

"What I want to know is how my luggage got on a plane to Michigan. That's not even remotely similar to my destination," Victoria announced quite curtly. The entire staff of Logan Airlines in Charlotte is currently running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "It shocks me how stupid people can be these days."

The flight attendant tries not to look annoyed, "it'll be here, shortly." Her promise sounds dry on her lips and tastes metallic, as though she doesn't believe her own words.

"Huh, I distinctly remember you saying that, maybe an hour ago," Victoria replied frowning distastefully. These people have to be the stupidest citizens she's ever had the displeasure of meeting. And she thought her assistant was moronic, but these idiots are worse.

"Well, there are people on the flight to Michigan. We can't force the plane in another direction and disrupt everyone else's plans," the flight attendant explained quite kindly, her fortitude for this obnoxious woman is wearing incredibly thin.

"Oh, so mine can be disrupted? But, others can't. Here, just send it to my assistant," Victoria ordered storming off in a huff with anger in her eyes. "Oh and this airline will be hearing from my lawyer."

Victoria quickly ushers outside to where the taxi man has been waiting for a good two hours, but he's a taxi driver. What could he possibly be doing that's more important? Anyway, it's not like she won't pay him for the time he lost. Rolling her eyes at his annoyed smile, Victoria places her purse on her lap. "Get me to Tree Hill."

"Oh, that's a beautiful town, miss. The people, land, everything is so lovely."

It could be the resentment building up from her failed marriage and relationship with her only daughter, but Victoria scowls at the sweet man. "I don't need a review. Just do your job and get me, there" the woman snapped bitterly as the taxi driver nods and decides to keep his mouth shut for the entire ride. He also puts the music on low, so only he can hear it and that wretched woman is stuck pondering her thoughts in silence.

* * *

Brooke buckles her seatbelt and glances at Matthew looking the picture of confused. She's still in shock after what happened with Chief Jackson O'Hara. Brooke plays with her fingers for a bit, Matthew tries to ease the mood, by turning on the music. "So, what happens now?" Brooke asked curiously, causing the young man to turn it down.

"Now, we find ourselves a damn good lawyer" he answered confidently. Only, on the inside, he feels his internal organs quiver with fear. He doesn't have the money to pay for a lawyer. He and his buddies only just started their company. They poured everything they had into the foundation and it's only just starting to take off.

Brooke asked tentatively, "Matt?"

"Yeah," Matthew replied chewing nervously on his lower lip. He tucks his jet black hair behind his ears and scratches the back of his neck.

"I was thinking," Brooke plays with her dark brown hair. "That maybe…since, we know I didn't want to give up, Samantha. I was thinking I could get to know her and start to play a more active role in her life."

Matthew blinks rightfully surprised; he hadn't expected Brooke to want to play a role in Sam's life so suddenly. He knows that's only Brooke's nature. But, Sam is like a daughter to him. He loves her with all his heart. Instead of saying what he really feels, Matthew forces himself to smile and nod in agreement.

"I…yeah, of course," the young architect answered quietly. "You…well, we're going to be in town for a few more days. If you want, you could meet her tomorrow."

"Really?" Brooke eyes are full of hope; she prays to God that Samantha will like her. They met at the park, but that was before, Brooke knew. Right now, Brooke hopes Samantha will just like her and they can start a relationship.

"Of course, you are her mother, Brooke." Matthew knows Rosie always envisioned herself sort of like a second mother to Samantha. Rosie taught her how to kick a soccer ball, play in the mud, and football tackles. It's a good thing Rosie and Brooke are complete opposites, cause Matthew's almost certain, Brooke would feel offended.

"I know…I just, thank you, Mattie" Brooke said feeling overwhelmed with emotion as hot tears rush to the walls of her eyes.

Matthew plasters on a fake smile and nods, curtly. He wonders if after Brooke and Sam get to know each other, if Brooke will decide to adopt her. She could apply for adoption and Matt could easily see a judge taking pity on her. She'd win. Matt thought miserably. He knows she would and he'd get occasional visitation. No. Matt doesn't want to lose Sammy. She's been like a daughter to him for five years. He can't lose her. He won't. Doesn't he deserve a chance of happiness too?


End file.
